Talk:Ambassador Zain
How can we change this to say he heals the devourers all the time? I haven't once seen him *not* healing the monsters! It made me suspicious as anything, especially after what Adeburn said about him. -Auron of Neon 04:58, 26 May 2006 (CDT) :He heals the one taking the most damage, try using frenzy with no armour ;) The grenth's foorprint prospectors are the same Skuld 05:06, 26 May 2006 (CDT) Does he say he represents White Mantle or Kryta? Even though White Mantle holds all hte real power in Kryta at that time, I still want to know whether he says he represents the White Mantle or Kryta. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 05:09, 26 May 2006 (CDT) :Ambassador Zain - "I am Amassador Zain, and I have the honor of representing the White Mantle."Pure azure 26 Aug 2006 Scoundrel's Rise? I don't remember seeing him there, but there is mention of Ambassador Braun delivering him a letter regarding the event at the end of The Frost Gate... a mix-up, maybe? - Valentein at work (too lazy to log in) :Right by the entrance. — Blastedt 16:33, 25 March 2007 (CDT) ::I think what Valentein means is that Ambassador Zain is not located at the exit of Griffon's Mouth, unlike stated in the article. There is, however, an Ambassador Braun, who is assigned to the refugee problem (see dialogues in To Kryta: Journey's End), and who receives Zain's letter on his behalf. :: The reference as to Ambassador Zain being in Kryta should be removed from the article. 151.213.180.216 17:43, 10 December 2007 (UTC) :::Confirmed and done. 10.10.20.183 08:11, 21 December 2007 (UTC) Hard mode Can someone else confirm that Ambassador Zain will follow you around in hard mode, healing and keeping a discreet distance? He gets stuck sometimes, and one time he never moved again. Just approaching him triggers it. I have tried it twice, and it happens both times. Quite handy to have a fifth wheel, and a monk to boot! Alan Firehazard 14:18, 6 September 2007 (CDT) :alot of monk npc's do this in explorable areas, did you have an mm with you? Fred The Second 15:37, 6 September 2007 (CDT) ::happened to me too, and yes i have a MM, maybe its because of that.--Yorn 14:56, 19 December 2007 (UTC) :::Sometime during the week of March 24-30, 2008, Ambassador Zain no longer heals. I can't find anything in the updates either. Major Raw 12:25, 10 April 2008 (EST) Name I lol'd so hard when I first saw his name... Zain is a grotesque way to say penis in Hebrew... Should this be mentioned at the article? 18:52, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :No. There have been other similar cases, and they were not intentional; I highly doubt this is. --- -- ( ) (talk) 19:20, 6 April 2009 (UTC) BAMF I LOVE his armor...If only they made armor this cool for the players :/ All the coolest armors are reserved for npcs :( even reskins of regular armor look better with the henchie version) Look at the NF derv henchmen if u want proof. But back to the point...Zain's armor is awesome (even if the extra thigh and cleavage does make him look like a manslut) The El33t 00:56, December 11, 2009 (UTC)